


I don't know how to say this...

by PerhapsIshouldnotbereadingthis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hint of Daisuga and Tsukiyama, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerhapsIshouldnotbereadingthis/pseuds/PerhapsIshouldnotbereadingthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata realizes he has a crush on his best friend, Kageyama. What he did not know was that his best friend shared the same feelings? What will these feelings ,along with their hormonal stage in life, lead to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic lol. I wrote about this pairing because I really got the urge to write about them, and had a very sexy scene in mind... and i wanted to write about it :3 That won't happen in this chapter though... maybe chapter five and then other relationships will pop up. So yeah, please comment if you'd like... And ill update every day or every other day. Thanks for reading and Enjoy!!!
> 
> If you have any suggestions as well, you can contact me.. It would be GREATLY appreciated. Thanks!!

Today realized I liked him.

Me, Hinata Shouyou.

I've never liked anyone before, but Kageyama is different. He was ever since the first time I met him. He had this strange aura around him that made him feel superior. Though it did annoy me (a lot) at first when I found at that we went to the same school, the more I started getting to know him the more he seemed like a fun person to be around. We became best friends. But it wasn't until now that I realized, I actually wanted us to be more than just friends. I liked him. What with all those snarky comments, and arrogant personality,but, I wouldn't give up any of his characteristics for the world. Not to mention how great looking he is... 

Practice was going on and I felt a little sick from eating the home-cooked food Natsu made for me(yes I know she's a little girl, but she looked so happy to make it for me). Daichi picked up on this...

"Hinata! What's going on over there, are you feeling alright?"

Which caused a glance from Kageyama who was practicing tosses with Tanaka.  
I didn't want to worry anyone so I said "Y-yes, I'm fine. Sorry", and with that I slapped my cheeks and continued to practice my recieves (which were not improving but I wasn't going to give up). Suga cast me an empathetic look,  
"Hinata if you're not alright, you really should sit out for today. You look kinda pale."

"No i-im fine Suga, just not feeling my best. But no worries! I'm gonna try my hardest, and really I'm alright.", i replied.

"Okay" Sigh.. "if you say so, lets continue."  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

So everyone was doing their thing, Asahi was practicing his killer serves with Noya who tried to recieve them, Tsukishima was helping out Yamaguchi (Who blushed when Tsukishima tried to fix his hands behind him), Suga practicing with me, Kageyama with Tanaka, and Daichi just practicing everything with everyone else. To be honest, Suga-san should have just practiced with Daichi if he was going stare at him the whole time. 

Thirty minutes into practice and we played a practice match against each other, on my side there was Kageyama, Tsukishima, Asahi-san, Ennoshita, and Kinnoshita. And on the other side was Daichi, Suga-san, Tanaka, , Noya-san ,Yamaguchi, and Narita. 

It was going okay for a while. We were only 2 points behind 13-15, when Kageyama decided to try out that new technique that we were still working on. Me being the idiot that I am, was too sucked into the game to notice that I was feeling way worse than before. Kageyama tossed me the ball and I jumped high for the spike when my stomach lurched... I quickly jumped down and tried my best to excuse myself for not hitting the spike(if i used any force i could have very well puked all over the ball and net)... I quickly bolted to the bathroom.

"Is he alright" Suga asked, sounding very worried.

'Why don't you check on him, Kageyama?" Tsukishima remarked (insinuating something, i could not tell what), which caused a little snicker from Yama.

"E-er I'll go check to see if he's alright" Kageyama said, while I heard footsteps running to the bathroom. Meanwhile, here i am in this stall puking my guts out.

"Hinata.... are you in here?" Kageyama tentatively asked. When he heard the vomiting sounds he barged through the stall door.

"Oh my god Hinata.. You idiot! You were pretending to be okay when you were actually sick.." he said, but i could not reply because... I was still puking my guts out.

Im pretty sure the smell was revolting but Kageyama helped me anyway. He helped me get down in a position that was comfortable, stroked my back while i was throwing up, and wiped my mouth with a napkin and gave me some water from his water bottle afterwards when I calmed down. 

"Are you okay now?" He asked, which i gave a nod to.

"Sorry, i really felt like I needed to practice even though I was feeling sick. I wanted to practice with everyone"

Kageyama sighed "Look, your health is far more important than any practice." With that he helped got up, and held his hand out to help me up. I got up and wobbled a bit before he catched me. "I guess I can take you home, your in no position to go home by yourself". I grunted objectively. Kageyama gave me a stern look. Then we proceeded to head back to tell the guys that I was going to go home early, and Kageyama was going to take me home.

Noya looked at me in suprise "Are you alright Hinata? You don't look too hot" he earnestly sounded worried.

"yeah, ill be okay by tommorow. Lets go Kageyama"

"Hmm" Kageyama grabbed my hand and steadily walked me all the way home. He looked like he was blushing, but i didn't care to really notice because of how shitty I felt.

 

"Well here we are.. " Kageyama said leading me to the front of the house. 

"I suppose someone is in there to take care of you." Kageyama said matter-of-factly.

"Actually, no. No one is here and they won't be coming until evening tommorow. Natsu and my mom went on an overnight school trip."

"What!" Kageyama said, and then gave a loud sigh. "You can't take care of yourself given how sick you are. There's no helping it, i'll have to stay here and take care of you." 

"Really?? You would do that for me?" Hinata asked suprised and grateful, with a big smile in his face.  
"Of course, you're my best friend after all" Kageyama said with a hint of sadness in his face.  
"Alrighty then"  
And with that I fainted....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wakes up to Kageyama cooking porridge for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leave feedback if you'd like!

I woke up to the sound of pots and pans in the kitchen and the smell of something delicious. I then proceeded to rub my eyes groggily and glanced over at my alarm clock.

It was 8:00 P.M.

 

"When the hell did I get in bed?" I asked my self. Then I heard the sound of a door closing. Natsu and Mom aren't supposed to be here... I thought to myself

 

"Is someone there?" I called out.

 

The sound of Footsteps got closer and closer towards my room and Kageyama appeared.

 

"How are you feeling? You fainted right when we were about to come inside." Kageyama said, smearing his hands on his pants.

 

"Oh," "wow... Well, I guess i'm okay though I still don't feel too good."

 

Kageyama walked towards me, and sat on the bed to feel my forehead. I was a little embarrassed because of how close he was; I could clearly see how soft and beautiful his hair was, and how his eyes had a sort of gentle look on them. _He looked so alluring_. I quickly blushed realizing what I was thinking.

 

"I'm just feeling for your temperature" Kageyama said, noticing the rose pink color slowly crawling onto my cheeks.

 

"Oh... Thanks"

 

Kageyama gently nudged my head. 

 

"You feel pretty warm. I'm making some hot porridge, ill be done in a few minutes" , and with that he quickly went to resume his cooking.

 

I slapped myself in the face. " _What am I thinking?!_ Kageyama is my best friend, when did I start thinking of him like that" I thought to my self "Maybe it's just a misunderstanding, i'm sick maybe that's why I felt so attracted to him. Yeah that's it"

 

Right there Kageyama entered the room with a cold rag, and a water bottle. He handed it over to me, and pressed the rag on my forehead. Before leaving, Kageyama gave me a kind smile before heading out to finish up the porridge. 

 

"Shit, why does he have to be so cute" I thought, then blushed again because of my annoying thoughts and went to go check my phone for any new messages.

 

When I went to go check my phone, something was off....

 

I realized I was wearing my PJs. 

 

When did I change into my pajamas? 

 

....I didn't right?? Then why are they on- 

 

Then It dawned on me....

 

I got up from the bed and went to Kageyama in the kitchen. He noticed me and asked if everything was alright.

 

I nodded and asked him "D-Did you change me into my pajamas?" A hint of embarassment in my shaky voice.

 

He looked away from me. I noticed his ears were turning a light shade of red.

 

"Y-yeah.." He said clearing his throat. "Your clothes were dirty from vomiting at practice."

 

That was too much too handle. I covered my face to hide my deep blush and embarrassment. "I-IM GOING TO" realizing I was yelling (trying to cover up the fact that I was embarassed... _smooth_ ) I cleared my throat. "Im going to the room to check something" I said and dashed to my room. 

Kageyama called out, "Okay, but the porridge is ready!"

 

I ran to my room and unlocked the door.

 

I proceeded to pull down my pajama pants. And there I was wearing the most embarrassing underwear on planet earth.

 

Multicolored kiddie briefs with power rangers, that my mom had bought from the convenience store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto chapter 3, enjoy!!! 
> 
> And Thanks for reading <333

"Ugh, this day is giving me an even bigger headache...." I say to myself as I splash cold water on my face.

 

I realized that Kageyama has been waiting for me for quite some time, so I head downstairs.

 

"Hey, ready to eat?" Kageyama asks, to which I agree.

 

Kageyama places the steaming, mouth-watering food in front of me, and waits for me to take my first bite. As soon as that porridge goes into my mouth, my whole face lights up. I flash Kageyama a toothy smile and begin to devour my food. He just looks at me in awe.

 

"I guess you really enjoy it" Kageyama laughed.

 

"Yeah, it's amazing! Where did you learn how to cook this?" I ask in between eating.

 

"Oh, that... I didn't know how to make it so I called Sugawara-san and asked him for the recipe" Kageyama said, seeming as if he remembered something that he wasn't fond of.

 

"What!!!" I exclaimed. "You can cook like this simply by hearing the recipe?? No, that's not just it.. You have skill." _Wow, if only he was a girl... he would be the perfect wife_.

 

"Whatever you say Hinata, I think it's just because I cooked it for you..."

 

"Huh? What does that mean? " giving him a questioning look with my eyes.

 

Kageyama shook his head, "Nothing, i didn't mean anything by it".

 

"Hmm, okay.."

 

"So," Kageyama started. "I just called my parents and told them I would be staying with a friend today.

 

It took eveything in me to stop myself from spitting the soup that was still in my mouth.I forgot. Kageyama and me in the house , _Alone._ I feel so nervous, especially with these thoughts I've been having about him... I hope they go away soon.

 

I started " *cough* Um, yeah that's fine. Sounds fun... Do you have a lot of homework to do?" I asked him.

 

"Not really, I was planning on doing it together with you... if you felt up to it"

 

"Sure, ill just go and wash my dishes." 

 

"No" Kageyama stood up looked down at where I was sitting and took my bowl and spoon. "I'll wash it for you, just head upstairs and get ready."

 

"Thanks " I said with a slight blush rushing to my cheeks.  
.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
When I got upstairs I realized what a mess my room was. I quickly tried to tidy up my room, putting away the garbage, fixing Kageyama's futon, setting up a table for homework, throwing the clothes scattered around my room into my closet and lastly, putting away any _suspicious_ videos I may have gotten from Tanaka and Noya.

 

Kageyama quickly came upstairs a short while after I finished tidying. "So ready to start?" 

 

"Yeah, ill just get my books" I replied, slightly shocked because of how fast he came in.

 

Even though Kageyama and I aren't the.....most bright of students, we finished of all of our homework and a little bit of studying in about 1 hour and 30 minutes (small amount of homework).

 

We went on to talk about club activities and our friends.... "A-and look Kageyama, I was like WHAM! with my spike, did you see?" Kageyama giggled "Of course I did idiot... I'm the one who tossed it to you". And it just went on like that, us talking about mindless things. It became 11 o'clock and me and Kageyama were getting kind of tired. Kageyama yawned...

 

"Is it okay if I take a bath before I go to sleep?" 

 

"Sure, make yourself at home. Let me know if you need anything.. I'm gonna take a nap while you shower"

 

"Alrighty" Kageyama gracefully gets up and grabs a towel from where I laid it out before. He goes to the bathroom, shuts the door, and the sound of running water shortly follows.

 

I take a big yawn, and slowly move to the futon on the floor before I take my nap.

 

~~~.~~~

 

Some time passes, and I wake up to the sound of Kageyama still in the shower.

"Maybe I have big pajamas I can lend him" I think to myself. I motion over to my drawer and take out a big superman t-shirt, big red loose sweatpants, and some brand new underwear (no power rangers thankfully), figured it'd be better then wearing the same pair for the whole day (even when there was practice).

I go over to the bathroom door, knock, tell Kageyama i'm coming in and then open the door. I quickly set down the pajamas... before Kageyama turns off the water and opens the curtains.

_Oh No.._

 

"W-What!!" Kageyama shouts.

 

I stay there for a couple of seconds, shocked, and taking in his beautifully slender and toned body. I quickly dash out the room and shut the door after getting a perfect, uncensored view of Kageyama and all his manhood.

"Shit"


End file.
